


Delicate

by rambleonmywaywarddaughter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambleonmywaywarddaughter/pseuds/rambleonmywaywarddaughter
Summary: Pairing: Zuko/KataraWord Count: 591Prompt:  First Kiss from @zutaraweek | “The problem is,” he said as he leaned in, “If I kissed you, I don’t think I’d be able to stop.”Summary: AU. Set in 2018. Listen to “delicate” by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Delicate

This is for the best. She had to keep telling herself that. The stolen glances didn’t mean anything. They couldn’t make any promises to each other and they couldn’t ever truly be together.

Warnings: Emotional cheating. Star-crossed lovers. (If I missed a warning please tell me).

This is for the best. She had to keep telling herself that. The stolen glances didn’t mean anything. They couldn’t make any promises to each other and they couldn’t ever truly be together.

There was only one place where they could be themselves. It was in a little hole in the wall restaurant on the outskirts where no one would ever recognize them. She sat in a back corner waiting for him to walk through the door.

When he entered he wasn’t wearing Fire Nation clothes at all. He had disguised himself in a dark pair of jeans and nikes with a cobalt blue sweater. Katara bit her lip as she looked him over thinking about how much she wanted to hold his hand and run through town before kissing in the rain.

He sat down next to her as she passed him the tea. Their past conversation running through her mind as neither of them spoke. Is it cool that I said all that? Is it chill that you’re in my head? Is it too soon to do this yet? She wondered to herself.

She reached out and entwined her fingers with his. Do the girls back home touch you like I do? She placed her free hand against his scar. They had never kissed. It had never gotten past hand-holding and her hand occasionally on his face in comfort.

She wished he could stay here with her. She didn’t want to share him with Mai anymore. She didn’t want to share him with anyone because she liked him more than she was willing to admit.

She wanted him.

She wondered when he slept if he ever dreamt of her. Sometimes when she looked into his eyes, she pretended he was hers all the time. She loved him. All she wanted to know is if he loved her too.

She felt his hand squeeze hers. “Come with me,” he whispered lowly to her. Her hand fell away from his face. She tilted her head and looked at him quizzically. “Katara, it’s okay. Come with me, I want to show you something,” he pulled on her hand as he slid out of the booth and grabbed his tea.

She went to let go of his hand as she followed him out of the booth, but he held fast onto her hand. “Zuko!” she hissed, “People will see!”

“I don’t care. Let them see,” Zuko muttered as he pulled her through the dingy restaurant. The first thing she noticed as they stepped outside was that it was raining. Heavily. The second thing that she noticed is neither one of them had an umbrella.

She glanced around quickly before waving her hand and a dry spot in the rain opened above them as she water bended the water away from them. Zuko glanced at her and smiled before making a run towards the park, her hand held fast in his.

When they reached the bridge above the Turtleduck pond, Zuko turned towards her and dropped her hand. “Mia and I broke up,” Zuko whispered a small sad smile upon his face.

Katara felt her heart begin to beat faster as she bit her lip. Zuko let out a growl. “When you do that, it makes me want to kiss you.” Katara let go of her lip. “The problem is,” he said as he leaned in, “If I kissed you, I don’t think I’d be able to stop.”

“Then don’t,” Katara whispered before crashing her lips to his and rain cascaded upon them.


End file.
